Driving
.]] Driving is a core aspect in the Grand Theft Auto series, encompassing nearly all activities in the games. The act of controlling aircraft as well as sea vessels falls under this article. Description Controls Vehicle control has remained virtually unchanged throughout the series. Entry into a vehicle, be it by carjacking or otherwise, requires only a stroke of a key or button. Road vehicles since Grand Theft Auto 1 (and, similarly, ships) allow the player to accelerate, brake, steer and engage the handbrake or emergency brake (E-brake). When a vehicle is stationary, the brake command can be used to reverse a vehicle, while the E-brake can be used to execute sharp turns or while parked on an incline to prevent rolls down the slope. Road vehicles are commonly available with a working horn and a radio or, for emergency vehicles, emergency radio chatter. For more elaboration on driving and controls, see: * /Controls/ * /Learning to Drive/ * /Parking/ The controls of aircraft are significantly different. Helicopters require the player control the speed of the rotor using the acceleration and brake commands, while banking requires the used of both the steering commands for side banks and two pairs of directional commands for forward/backward leans and turning. Similarly, fixed-wing aircraft utilize acceleration and brake commands to control forward thrust (affecting lift), steering commands for aileron control, and two pairs of directional commands for elevator and rudder controls. Factors The ability to control a vehicle is adversely affected by the type of vehicle the player is in. Motorcycles in GTA 1, for example, are capable of climbing up staircases when conventional cars can't. On the other end of the spectrum, larger, heavier vehicles, such as buses and trucks, are less maneuverable and oftentimes lack in speed, making them poor candidates for evasion from the police although their durability and weight can also be taken into consideration. Heavy vehicles can also be used for fun as a battering ram against other smaller vehicles. In San Andreas, players can adjust the hydraulics/pneumatic suspension system of selected vehicles (without cheats/mods) by maneuvering or clicking the left analog stick which would allow the vehicle height to be adjusted accordingly. This ability is similar to the one in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition, known as 'weight transfer', but the vehicle cannot be flipped sidewards. Instead, the vehicle will rotate clockwise/counter-clockwise as if it were like a 'Shove It' skating trick performed on a car instead of a 'Kickflip' or 'Heelflip'. Those features can be performed in San Andreas. In San Andreas, vehicles will inevitably catch fire and explode if they come to rest after turtled. Certain vehicles may also come equipped with special features, such as a weapon (e.g. Tank, Rhino and Hunter), a water cannon (Fire Truck) or towing apparatus (Truck Cab or Tow Truck), which may be used to the player's advantage. Damage resistance should also been considered. A weaker body may offset the high performance of certain vehicles, while a slow, heavy vehicle may be far more resilient to damage. If a player is not proficient enough in their driving or has not properly planned their path to their destination, the choice of vehicle may become a hindrance if the player is urgently completing a mission or escaping from pursuers. In San Andreas, the PS2 version makes driving of vehicles with hydraulics/pneumatic suspension more difficult by assigning the R3 control to the shock-bouncing and other maneuverings. Under normal circumstances, the R3 stick is used to move the camera view to allow the player to spot for obstacles. In GTA IV, stopping for red lights and/or pedestrians is not recommended as the NPC drivers of GTA IV treat the player's car as an obstruction of the road should it be done so. In addition, the NPC drivers behind the player would normally react by swearing, having to use languages to make the player's vehicle budge, and/or in worst case scenario damaging the player's car while attempting to overtake. However if the player moves forward a little before the cars behind start to overtake, they will wait; (this is because traffic was programmed to move around the cars you park, creating an error where 'AI' assumes you are parking when you stop). Unlike in GTA San Andreas, whereby NPC drivers patiently stop behind the player's car without having to treat the player's car as an obstruction for waiting for the red light. However, NPC drivers would still attempt to overtake the player's vehicle soon after the traffic light turns green. NPC drivers can be seen turning on their vehicles' turn signal light while making turns and having their brake lights on after they come to a halt. Those are some of the many functions that are not available in the normal mode, with the exception on the use of mods. However in Grand Theft Auto IV, it is possible to apply the brake lights when stopped. Hold in the gas and brake buttons at the same time ever so slightly, not so much as to do a burnout, just enough to light the lights up. In Grand Theft Auto IV when driving a vehicle up or down a large, steep road at high speeds, (mainly in a sports car), the cars are likely to go airborne and have a rather bumpy landing to the point that they crash into another car or land upside down. You can prevent this by lifting off the gas, holding the e-brake, and moving your right joystick around to slightly control the vehicle whilst being airborne. After noticing they made the cars feel more big and boatlike (meaning they had heaps of body roll when pushed to the limit), Rockstar Games stated that not only will the cars stick to the ground a bit better in Grand Theft Auto V, but the development team were also able to run more physics on them to the point that it'll feel almost like a racing game. In the final game the driving was somewhat similar to what was promised. Camera views As is the player while on foot, the variety of camera views while driving varies between games, but may be classified into two groups: * Top-down view, which is purely used in GTA 1 (London packs included), GTA 2 and GTA Advance. The camera view is also available in GTA III, as well as GTA Chinatown Wars, which employs a top-down and forward viewing hybrid. * 3D view, standard in GTA III, GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA Liberty City Stories, GTA Vice City Stories and GTA IV, which usually employs a forward viewing angle or a cinematic view that takes advantage of an enhanced 3D environment. Originally, GTA III features four camera angles, in addition to the aforementioned top-down view, including two tail cams (further and closer to the player's vehicle), a bumper cam and, a cinematic cam. From GTA Vice City onwards, a third tail cam positioned even further from the player's vehicle is added. * First person view, only available in mods. Specific Topics * Carjacking, breaking into a vehicle or stealing an occupied vehicle. * Drive-by shooting, the ability to fire a weapon from a vehicle. * Voluntary and involuntary ejections, the ability to jump out of/off or be thrown out of/off a vehicle. * Towing, the ability to haul trailers or other vehicles. * Vehicle damage. * Vehicle sub-missions. * Garages, storage area for vehicles. * Spray shops, establishments allowing players to eliminate wanted levels while in a road vehicle. * Car bombs. * Modification garages for road vehicles. * Crusher, a device used to crush vehicles for rewards. * Prostitutes, NPCs, which can be picked up while on a car and "used" for player health. See also * On-foot abilities Category:Vehicles Category:Terminology Category:Gameplay Category:Features Category:Features in GTA 1 Category:Features in GTA 2 Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Advance Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Features in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Features in The Lost and Damned Category:Features in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Features in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Features in GTA V Category:Game Mechanics